Element Gang Power Rangers: Turbo
by Element Writer
Summary: It's time to power up! Jamey and the Element Gang are back and starting the next chapter in their Power Rangers adventure! Half a month after the events of "Chase into Space", a new evil emerges to conquer the universe! To face this new threat, they must master a whole new power: Turbo Power! Will they defeat this evil threat? Read and find out!
1. Plot Summary

It's time to power up!

The world's most favorite elemental action force is back in this whole new adventure with a secret weapon, a giant problem, and a whole new way to thrill. It had been half a month since the defeat of Dargon and the Mechanical Empire and all was peaceful. But, when the evil Megatronus comes to Earth to bring chaos across the universe, it's up to the Element Gang to stop him. But, to face this new enemy, they'll need a new upgrade. Turbo action, Turbo power, Turbo Zord.

Prepare for the ultimate power trip!

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry, the plot summary was too big for the format so I had to place it so you can get to read it. Hope you all enjoy the story!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_On a distant planet lives a Great Wizard named Lerigot. He is the keeper of a Golden Key which unlocks the dimensional gateways of the universe._

_Lerigot is hunted by Megatronus, a fallen warrior that was banished to a shadow dimension, who needs the Wizard's power to release a terrible demon-like creature named Ignitess._

_His plan is to join with her in a sinister marriage and bring forth a reign of terror and chaos on the galaxy._

_Lerigot's only chance is to seek the help of powerful friends. But first he must escape his planet and make his way to Earth…_

1 | Page


	3. Chapter 1: Hunting Lerigot

**Chapter 1: Hunting Lerigot**

Hello, my name is Jamey Frank. I'm one of the newest Power Rangers here to protect Earth. The original Rangers are somewhere out in space looking for a new power. But, before we get on with our story, we'll need to start with another.

On a distant planet called Liaria, a wizard by the name of Lerigot was hiding from evil creatures which we soon came to know as Piranhatrons. He was trying to hide away from the Piranhatrons, but he had been seen. One of the head Piranhatrons took a crossbow and aimed it at Lerigot, chuckling evilly.

"I've got you now, Wizard." He said, and then he pulled the trigger, making the arrow hit the tree that Lerigot was hiding behind

"Oh!" Lerigot said as he ran from his hiding spot.

"Hyah! Get him!" the Piranhatron ordered as he and another one rode their horses after him.

"Search every bush and tree!" Another head Piranhatron told the others as they began to search. "Lerigot must be caught!"

"He's over there! Hurry! Come on!" Another said. The Piranhatron followed him and Lerigot hid himself again in tall grass and trees. They growled as they did.

"Easy now. He's close by. Keep your eyes open." One of the head said, looking around.

After some searching, they cornered Lerigot in the woods. "There! There's no escape, Lerigot!" It said.

"Oh!" Lerigot said as one of the Piranhatrons shot an arrow, almost hitting him.

"It's all over, Wizard! Surrender to Megatronus!" One of the head Piranhatrons replied, pointing.

"Uh-oh." Lerigot said as he was starting to get frightened because the Piranhatrons were coming closer, chuckling. He slowly took out his wand, waved it, and disappeared, heading for Earth.

"Fools, you let him escape!" The head yelled.

* * *

Out in outer space, what looked like a comet was heading for Earth.


	4. Chapter 2: Practice

**Chapter 2: Practice**

In a martial arts arena, me and Tommy Oliver were sparing with the coach yelling at us, telling us what we were doing was wrong.

"Come on, Jamey. Focus, Jamey, focus!" The coach instructed. I went to kick Tommy, but he blocked it and went to attack me. "Tommy, Tommy! Follow through! Your follow through!" The coach yelled.

Tommy backed off of me and we went at it again. "Jamey, get back in there. Let's go! All right! Watch your form! Get in there, get in there! Watch your hands. Come on, move!" The coach said as he watched. "Jett, get in there!" The coach yelled again. Jett Mock did a flying kick and got between Tommy and me. "All right! Get in there!" I then tried to kick Jett, but I missed. We all took a break, Tommy and Jett getting a drink and I looked at the coach.

"Jamey, Jamey! Spinning heel. Kick my hand." The coach instructed. I did as I was told and missed the coach's hand, falling on my back on the mat. "No. Now, look, you're trying too hard."

* * *

Bea Frost and Melissa Blood were on a bus, heading to the arena where me, Tommy, and Jett were practicing for the martial arts competition coming up, if we won, the money would go to the Little Angel's Haven shelter. Bea was singing "Row, row, row your boat" with every kid singing along, except one, Justin Stewart. Bea saw this and stopped in front of him.

"Come on, Justin. I know you know the words." She encouraged. "Come on." Justin replied by smiling. "There's that smile." Then she continued singing with Justin joining in continuing to sing.

* * *

Back at the arena, Jett looked at me and said "Hey, Jamey, maybe we _are_ trying too hard."

I rotated my shoulders and looked at my coach. "Maybe we're not trying hard enough." I said. I then did another spinning heel kick and hit my coach's hand, but flew over the ropes and landed on the ground, hitting my back. Luckily, I used my tail to soften my landing.

Jett, Tommy, and our coach rushed down beside him.

"Whoa, Jamey, are you okay?" Jett asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing broken." I said as I got back up.

"I don't know how you do it." The coach told me. "The last guy that did this ended up in the hospital."

"Yeah. I heard about Rocky." I said to him.

"But, you…" The coach said. "You always seem to get back on your feet."

The kids from the shelter arrived just as I was talking to the coach and Justin saw me.

"It's my motto to never stop 'til it's over. I never give up." I said, which was true. "I always get back up. Especially for my friends."

"That's good to hear." The coach said. "Come on, let's get back to it."

We all then got back to work on practicing for the tournament. I didn't know it, but Justin looked at me with curiosity on how I managed to land on the ground without breaking my back.


	5. Chapter 3: Megatronus is angry

**Chapter 3: Megatronus is angry**

Back on Liaria, in the planets ocean there was a giant dragon fish shaped ship. The evil warrior, Megatronus, walked on to his main deck. I forgot to mention one slight detail. Megatronus used to be a Fire Dragon named Melionous until he betrayed the Element Gang and destroyed Dragonous. This is why he was banished in the first place. The door opened to Megatronus with his black and indigo armor, his black goatee, and pale white skin, his fiery red eyes looking around the room before speaking out in anger.

"IDIOTS!" he yelled, making everyone stand straight. He smacked them as he passed and glared at them. "You're worthless!" He then stomped over to his pristine armored servant Knock-Out. "And you!"

"Me?" Knock-Out stuttered.

"You lost Lerigot. You let him get away." He said, angrily.

"I told your those bolt brains didn't have a clue." Knock-Out replied, backing away

"Oh, can it, Knock-Out!" Megatronus yelled.

"Whoa!" Knockout said, frightened from Megatronus' voice.

"Those are your bolt brains… Which makes this all _your_ fault." he growled out.

"Come on, don't punish me. I'm your most loyal servant." He begged. "Huh? Whew." He said as he whipped his humanoid forehead after Megatronus walked off before he yelled at the two closest Piranhatrons. "Hey, you imbeciles, I nearly got fried for your screw up! You're just lucky that Megatronus likes me."

Unknown to Knockout, while he scolded the Piranhatrons, Megatronus put out his claws.

"Whoa!" Knock-Out said as Megatronus whirled around with his claws, slicing his servant's electronic hand and making it flying away. Breakdown, the fallen warrior's heavy hitter, caught it.

"Oh, not again!" Knock-Out woefully groaned as he looked at the exposed wires and circuits of his arm.

"Never send a moron to do a man's job." Breakdown said with a smug.

"Huh. If you're so great, why don't you do the job, Breakdown?!" Knock-Out said to his fellow minion. "That little runt Lerigot is still out there with the key to the Island of Moltor."

"No thanks. But I'd be happy to lend a hand." He said, laughing and giving Knock-Out his hand back.

"Oh, yeah, _real_ funny!" Knock-out sarcastically said as he took back his hand and the Piranhatrons laughed with Breakdown.

"Quiet, both of you!" Megatronus yelled.

"Sorry." Breakdown apologized.

"You're giving me such a migraine." He complained, moving over to a table with a bell on it. "I have a plan." He said, taking a seat. "Once we take the one thing he values most in the world… Lerigot will come to us willingly." Megatronus then grabbed the bell and began ringing it as he looked to the doorway and yelled "Whis, where's my lunch?"

"Right here, milord." Whis said as he brought out a platter of food and presented it to Megatronus, causing his master to stop ringing the bell and put it back on the table.

Whis was Megatronus' blue skinned chef, making all the meals for him for not having to eat for about a few centuries.

"Took you long enough." He said.

While he was eating, Knock-Out had tried to put his hand back on

"Grr. Hmm. Grr!" He yelled as he couldn't get it back on.

"I have a date with destiny." Megatronus said with a sinister smile before speaking to his servant and heavy hitter while still eating his lunch. "I want Lerigot's family captured and brought here."

"Yes, Megatronus." Breakdown said, complying with his master's orders. Megatronus then gave a sinister laugh.


	6. Chapter 4: Lerigot lands on Earth

**Chapter 4: Lerigot lands on Earth**

When Lerigot landed on Earth he made a huge fire, and he landed in a birds nest high up in a tree. He looked down and saw baby birds, he looked down at them fondly, but then they started pecking at his feet. Afraid of the birds, he moved back and fell out of the nest, hitting the ground, he then rolled down the hill and was face to face with a lion, making him fall once again. When he got up, he looked at the lion, when the lion got close enough Lerigot let loose some of his power, sending a yellow light near the lion, making the lion turn and walk away which makes Lerigot sadly look at it. He then started walking around while looking at his surroundings.

* * *

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordon." Alpha exclaimed, coming into the main room. "Lerigot the wizard of Liaria is here on Earth. Zordon? Zordon, where are you?" Alpha yelled, panicked.

Zordon then appeared in his tube. "I'm here, Alpha." He told him.

"Uh, oh! Wha—uh, oh. Zordon, yikes! You scared the diodes out of me." Alpha told her old friend.

"I'm sorry, Alpha, but I, too, sensed the arrival of Lerigot and was tracking his where-abouts." Zordon told Alpha.

"But why would he come here? He knows he can't survive on Earth for very long." Alpha stated.

"Something must be terribly wrong. You must pinpoint his location, then contact the Rangers. If Lerigot is in trouble, we must help him." Zordon instructed his robot friend.

"Right, Zordon. Beginning a worldwide search now." Alpha said.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry that these first few chapters are a bit short, but I can assure you, they will become longer as the story progresses.**


	7. Chapter 5: Duty Calls

**Chapter 5: Duty Calls**

In the halls, me and the gang were talking about what happened back there. We didn't know it, but Justin was following us from behind.

"Geez, that was close. If your tail didn't stop that fall, who knows what might've happened." Jett said, remembering what happened back there.

"Yeah. One of the benefits of being a Fire Dragon." I said.

"So who's Rocky and how do you know him?" Jett asked, wondering what I said back there to the coach.

"Oh, that. Zordon told me about him." I said as I began to explain. "He was actually part of the original Ranger team. He was actually your color when he went Zeo, Mark."

"He was a Blue Ranger?" Mark asked, surprised by this information.

"Very much. He was a good Ranger." I said.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Well, he got injured during a practice run and was in a neck brace for one and half months. From there, he decided to give the responsibilities of the Blue Ranger to someone else."

"Who?" Bea asked.

"Don't know. Zordon didn't tell me that far." I answered.

"Well, I hope you guys win that prize money." Bea said.

"Of course. We'll do anything to keep that shelter open." I said.

"Yeah. This is for Justin." Jett said. "It's bad enough he had to face losing his mother. I won't like it if he haves to face losing the shelter. Even with his father trying to help out over there."

"Which is why we're not gonna let that happen." Mark said, genuinely surprised.

"We're not gonna let that happen." I said, confident that we would win the tournament.

Not a second later, our communicators went off.

"This is Jamey. Go ahead." I said into my communicator.

"Rangers, report to the Power Chamber." Zordon said to us over it. "A powerful wizard has arrived on Earth and may be in danger."

"We're on our way. Jamey out." I said before I then looked to the others. "Let's go."

We then teleported out in our respective colors, heading for the Power Chamber.

"No way." Justin said as he saw it happen.

* * *

After we got to the base, Zordon told us about Lerigot, a powerful wizard from a distant planet who for some reason came to Earth.

"Lerigot has taken great pains to hide his exact location." Zordon told us once we got to the Power Chamber. "Someone must be after him."

"You must find him quickly!" Alpha said urgently.

"Okay. Mark, Melissa, Jack, Jett, you guys stay here in case anything goes wrong." I said to them. I then looked to Bea and said "Bea, you're with me. Keep an eye out. This could be trouble."

"You got it." Melissa said.

"He is somewhere in Central Africa." Zordon said, looking at me and Bea. "Equip yourselves with the power boxes and teleport there immediately."

"Right." I said. Then me and Bea went over to a unit in the Power Chamber and took out our respective Power Boxes.

"He cannot survive under the sun's rays." Zordon said.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha worriedly said before he spoke to me and Bea. "Rangers, the short range locaters in your Power Boxes should lead you straight to Lerigot. Good luck."

Mark, Jett, Melissa, and Jack looked at us as we got ready to go.

"Ready?" I asked, looking at Bea.

"Let's go." I said.

We thrusted out the Power Packs and teleported out of the Power Chamber in Red and Pink.

* * *

In Central Africa, Lerigot was walking around, getting weaker and weaker by the sun.

"Ow!" Lerigot said as a monkey threw something at his head. Then a group of monkeys started surrounding Lerigot. Once they got to him, they grabbed his hands and started leading him somewhere.

* * *

Back on Megatronus' ship, Breakdown was looking at a scanner.

"I found Lerigot!" Breakdown told Megatronus. "He's on Earth!"

"My home world. Well, this took an interesting turn." Megatronus said as he walked over to him. "He must be looking for Zordon. Excellent work, Breakdown."

"Earth? That dirt ball? Forget it! That is too much filth on my armor. I like being clean." Knock-Out said, polishing his armor.

"No!" Megatronus yells, smacking his servant. "Lerigot holds the only key to free Ignitess, the Destroyer Fire Goddess and my bride to be. Once we are wed, we will use our combine powers to conquer the entire universe." He said evilly. He then spoke again, shaking for effect. "Ooh. Thinking about it just gives me goose bumps."

"Kind of gives me gas." Breakdown said as he farted.

"Breakdown!" Megatronus yelled at him.

"Sorry!" Breakdown said.

"On Earth, you and Knock-Out will have the capture of 2 humans of purity and strength. They'll be my dowry to Ignitess." Megatronus said. "Activate the barrier shields and set a course to Earth. We're going after Lerigot. Ah-ha!"

"Prepare to teleport!" Knock-Out said.

Not a minute later the ship rematerializes and shoots like a comet to Earth.

* * *

Down in Angel Grove there is a baseball game going on, three of the people, were Bulk, Skull, and Lt. Morigeau.

A hotdog guy goes passed Bulk and Skull, but they both block his way and take some of his hotdogs and mustard.

"Bulkmeyer! Skullovitch!" Lt. Morigeau called out

"Beat it, kid. Mmm." Bulk told the hotdog guy before he spoke to Morigeau, saluting to the lieutenant. "Sir." Bulk said.

Once Lt. Morigeau got close to the two, he leaned on the railing in front of the two "police officers".

"Men, listen up, because you know how I hate to repeat myself. I hate to repeat myself." Lt. Morigeau said.

"Just did, sir." Bulk said, making Morigeau roll his eyes.

"I needn't remind you of our luck in getting rehired. Men, I have an important assignment for you." Morigeau said to the two as Bulk looked at Skull and saw that he was trying to get the mustard to squirt onto his hotdog. "It's an easy one, but one that will, uh…" He finally noticed Skull was still trying to get the mustard to squirt as he stomped on the bottle, the mustard still not coming out. "Skullovitch, are you listening to me?!"

When he heard his name, Skull picked up the mustard, straightened up, and said "With you, sir."

"Well, listen to this: precisely at 1900 hours, you will relieve me of my duties at the international Dance-A-Thon. Do I make myself clear?" Morigeau asked.

"Got it, sir!" Bulk said, saluting Morigeau.

"Yes, sir!" Skull said, hitting his forehead with the bottom of the mustard bottle, squirting mustard at Lt. Morigeau and making Bulk look at him in disbelief.

"Do you mind, sir?" Skull asked.

"Yeah." Morigeau said as Skull wiped up the mustard with the hotdog.

"Thank you." Skull said, walking off.

"Napkin?" Lt. Morigeau asked Bulk.

"Got one, sir. Thanks." Bulk said, following Skull.

* * *

Back with us in the jungle, Bea and I had been looking for a while when we stopped and she looked around.

"Well, this reminds me of our last safari." She said.

I looked down at my tracker and saw it was getting a reading.

"Got him. The signal's coming from…that direction." I said, pointing up ahead before walking off with her beside me. "Let's go find him."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Mark, Melissa, Jett, and Jack were tracking whatever was following Lerigot.

"Wow." Melissa said, tapping a few keys on the computer. "This is moving fast. Guys, come check this out!" Mark, Jack, and Jett walk over to her. "You know that thing we've been tracking?"

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"It has just entered the Earth's atmosphere." She told her them, showing them the screen as she explained. "But it has some kind of shield blocking its identity."

"It is likely the reason that Lerigot has come to Earth. An evil energy surrounds it." Zordon told the Green, Blue, Gold, and Yellow Rangers.

"Man, I've got a bad feeling about this. I hope Bea and Jamey make it back soon." Jack said, worried.

* * *

"Lieutenant Morigeau is already gonna kill us for being late, so turn right!" Bulk said from a side car as he and Skull were on a motorcycle on the road with Skull driving the cycle.

"Left. Left is north! North Star!" Skull argued pointing to what he thought was a star. "Look at the stars there, man!"

"That star?" Bulk asked.

"That star." Skull nodded.

"That star is moving!" Bulk said, incredulously.

Then Skull gasped and said "Can we make a wish?"

They then became frightened when the stop sign started shaking and a light started flickering on and off on them, making them panic. They screamed and started driving. They got about half a mile away.

"What the heck was that?!" Skull asked.

"Oh, I don't know, but keep going!" Bulk said.

"The accelerator's stuck!" Skull said as he tried to stop the motorcycle.

"Whoa, Skull. Skull, uh, wha… S-slow down, man!"

"I'm trying!"

"Skull, there's a building up ahead!" Bulk said as he pointed to the wall.

"Oh!" Skull groaned as he gave up.

They screamed as they crashed into a building because Skull couldn't stop the motorbike. Once they stopped inside the building, Bait Shop, they tried to clean the smell of old fish bait off of them. They then started hearing noise, saw a ship float above them, and the blue light started shining on them again. They screamed as they disappeared.


	8. Chapter 6: Danger in the jungle

**Chapter 6: Danger in the jungle **

We had traveled a few more miles when I got a stronger signal, stopping me and my friend.

"Lerigot's signal is getting stronger." I said to her.

"Hey, Flyboy, mind if we take a break?" Bea asked with her hand on her forehead. "It's really hot out here."

"Have some water." I said to her as I turned my back to her and she took the water cup from my pack. "And don't call me Flyboy."

Bea took a big gulp and then put it back into my hand.

"Thanks, Jamey." She said to me before I nodded and took a drink myself.

She went and sat on a log so she could rest. When I turned back, I saw a giant snake moving towards Bea.

"Don't move." I said and she did as she was told without her usual witty comeback, seeing the look on my face. "When I count to 3, jump away." I told her. "1… 2… 3!" Bea jumped away and I wrestled with the snake.

Bea flew sideways and fell off the side of the cliff and grabbed a branch. She looked down and saw how far down the water was.

"Jamey!" She yelled, trying to grip her shoes on the rocks.

She would usually hate being the damsel in distress again, but you couldn't blame her since she was hanging 100 feet above water. I tried to get away from the snake, but it wasn't easy. Bea let go of the branch with one hand so she could flick her wrist to show her Zeonizer. She grabbed the branch again so she could do the same with her other wrist, showing the morpher.

"Bea!" I yelled, worried for my friend.

The branch that Bea was grabbing onto broke, which also took her morpher off her wrist. During her fall, she tried to reach her morpher. Once she did catch it, she quickly put it back on her wrist.

"ZEO RANGER ONE: PINK!" She yelled out as she started to morph, but she hit the water before it could finish.

I then threw off the snake and then dove in after my friend and swam after her. After going through the horrible waves, I reached her at one point, I then pressed a button on her pack and a safety flotation device came up. I put it around her neck and, once we reached shore, she limped over to the nearest rock.

"Are you alright?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Bea answered.

"Yeah." I told her.

We looked down at her leg and saw a nasty cut.

"My leg." She said before she gave me a frown. "I guess I'm not totally fine."

"Let's wrap that." I said to her. "Can you walk on it?"

"Yeah." Bea nodded.

I grabbed two sticks and tore off a couple strips from my shirt. I tied the sticks to her leg and we continued going.

* * *

Back on Megatronus' ship, Knock-Out had just told his master that he and the rest of the crew couldn't find any trace of Lerigot.

"What do you mean you can't find Lerigot?!" Megatronus demanded.

"Uh, well…uhhh." Knock-Out said, nervously.

"And these are my two humans of purity and strength?!" Megatronus continued, motioning behind his servant.

"Yeah." Knock-Out said. "Check them out."

"Yeah. We even scrambled their brains so they'd be easier to deal with." Breakdown told his master, him and Knock-Out showing him Bulk and Skull. "Ta-da!"

"What do you think?" Knock-Out asked.

"Blecch! Are you out of your minds?" he asked, plugging his nose, making Whis laugh. "My idea was to woo Ignitess…not make her loose her lunch!" he then Knock-Out and Break-down, slapping Knock-Out's face and bonking Breakdown's head, before pointing a claw at the two. "I am giving you two one more chance. Don't blow it."

"Yes, sir." They told him.

Knock-Out then turned to the Piranhatrons, hitting them as he spoke, and said "You heard the man! Go find us some sacrifices, you imbeciles!"

* * *

Back with me and Bea, I was looking at the navigator, trying to figure out where we were.

"Man, we're headed in the right direction, but the signal's getting fainter." I said, looking from the navigator to my surroundings.

"He's weakening from the sun's heat." Bea told me. "We have to find him quickly, before he gets any worse."

I nodded and we started walking again.

We got to Lerigot's location and I put the navigator in the waist of my pants once we saw a short, furry being wearing a white cloak and being led by a group of monkeys in front of us and I realized that it was Lerigot.

"Lerigot." I said as we went over to him.

"Alpha." Lerigot said, not very coherent because of the heat.

"Alpha." I repeated, ensuring him we were his friends and not his enemies. "I'm Jamey and this is Bea."

Bea leaned on a rock and Lerigot started to slowly move towards her.

"Yeah, we're here to take you to Alpha." Bea told Lerigot from the rock she was leaning on.

Lerigot looked over at Bea, making me help her over to a rock nearer to Lerigot, so that he didn't have to move far. Lerigot went over to her and pointed his hand at her leg and began chanting in his language. Gold sparkles flew out of his hand and a golden glow wrapped around her leg, healing it. When he finished, Bea looked at her leg, wide eyed, then looked at me.

"He healed my leg." She untied the sticks from her leg and looked at it, rubbing where the cut had been. I looked down at where the cut was not even a minute ago. She grinned at me and then looked at Lerigot. "Thank you, Lerigot." Lerigot started swaying because of the heat, we got him in the shade and then Bea lifted her communicator to her mouth. "Alpha, we've got Lerigot, we're good to go for teleportation."

I then looked to the monkeys, who were waving goodbye, and said "Thank you."

A minute later we were teleported in colors of Red, Pink, and Gold. I had to bet those monkeys were pretty surprised from seeing that.


	9. Chapter 7: Underwater Trouble

**Chapter 7: Underwater Trouble**

Megatronus swerved his scope around and saw two humans getting ready to dive into the water. He started laughing evilly.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said, watching them fall back into the water before he then sent his Piranhatrons out to get them. "2 humans, ripe for the picking, and they're heading our way!"

When they came back, he saw they were successful in doing as he asked.

"2 perfect specimens, worthy of feeding my fiancé." he said, looking at the two unconscious humans before ordering Breakdown. "Throw them into the bilge, where they'll be fresh for my beloved Ignitess."

"It will be my pleasure." Breakdown said, pulling a lever and making the 2 people drop into the bilge.

"Now, let's reel in that little runt Lerigot." Megatronus said evilly, walking over to where he had Lerigot's wife and child. "He's probably with Zordon. Remove the mind block." he ordered, making the Piranhatron take off a metal like hat from Lerigot's wife's head. "We'll use his wife Yara to contact them both."

What Megatronus said made Yara begin to worry.

* * *

After we got back to the Power Chamber, Lerigot was on the med table, being treated from being drained by his time in the sun.

"Is he going to be alright?" Bea asked, looking down at Lerigot.

"The sun has taken its toll on him, but this should restore his life force, for now." Alpha told the rangers.

"I wonder who's after him." Jack rhetorically asked, heading over to the control panel where me and Bea were.

"Nobody good, that's for sure." Jett said, looking behind him, just in time to see Lerigot start shaking and speaking in his native tongue, making all of us surround him worriedly.

"No… Yara… Yara!" He said, shaking on the med table.

"What's wrong to him?" I asked, looking over at Alpha, trying to keep Lerigot still.

"Wait, Lerigot is receiving a telepathic transmission that is obviously upsetting him greatly." Alpha explained to us before speaking to her old friend. "Zordon, what should we do?"

"Perhaps if we can find out what it is he is receiving we can help him. Alpha, attach the cranial transmission scanner and connect it to the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

Alpha did as instructed and when we looked up, we saw a warrior in black armor, one I recognized very well.

"Zordon, I know you can hear me, so listen well." he said, eating a desert, not even looking at the screen. "Lerigot must surrender. Meet Lerigot's family. Yara, loving wife and caring mother to little baby Bethel." He then spoke with disgust. "Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks?"

"Ay-yi-yi." Alpha said, frantically.

"Make it stop! Look what it's doing to him!" Bea cried out, trying to hold Lerigot steady.

"We can't, Bea. Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself while he listens okay." I told Bea, who just nodded solemnly.

"Bring him to me! Oh, and by the way, as a token of my appreciation, I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans." he said, making us pay more attention, worried about the people. "They're certainly not much to look at, but my sensors tell me they were once one of your, oh what do you call them? Oh, yes, _Power Rangers_!"

On the screen one of the scuba divers took off their mask, showing that it was Kimberly.

We all looked in shock because it was one of our best friends.

"Kimberly." I said worried for the girl, who was the original Pink Ranger.

The other scuba diver then took off his mask, showing that it was Jason.

"A-and Jason." Jett uncharacteristically stuttered, afraid for our friend's lives.

Pain, fear, and anger coursed through us. Who did Megatronus think he was, capturing our friends?

"You hurt them and I will kill you." Melissa said as the others held her back.

"So, I've hit a nerve, have I?" Megatronus asked, rhetorically. Being a Fire Dragon, he could make a good guess of what was going on. "Do as I say or its lights out for all of them." He then walked off and the screen went black.

We all stayed silent. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"I'm gonna kill him." Melissa said before she yelled "I'm gonna kill him!" As she yelled, she punched the wall before starting to pace. "I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"He stepped in it this time. Megatronus is gonna pay." I said.

"Jamey, do you know who this man is?" Zordon asked.

"Yeah. We all do." I answered. "His name is Megatronus. He's a warrior from the past, who was banished centuries ago. I fear with his return that the entire universe faces great danger."

With that, we went back to figuring out what we were going to do.

* * *

"Kim." Jason said, looking around the bilge.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I think we're in major trouble." Jason told his friend.

Kim sighed before she said "I'd say." After looking around, small smile came to her lips. "I wish we could morph."

"Doesn't look like there's any way out." Jason stated, pushing on a metallic door that was bolted.

Bulk and Skull looked out from a little circular barred window from their locked chamber.

"_Hola._" Skull said, speaking Spanish because of Knock-Out and Breakdown scrambling his brain. This made Jason and Kimberly look in their direction.

"_Ja, guten tag._" Bulk said in German as Kimberly and Jason started walking over to them.

"My name is Antonio Bandana." Skull said, once Kim and Jason got to the other two.

"Bulk?" Kim questioned.

"Skull?" Jason asked.

Their question made the two "police officers" look at each other in confusion.

"You are speaking to us?" Bulk asked with a German accent.

"Who is this Bulk and Skull?" Skull asked in his Spanish accent.

"Something is strange with those two." Jason told his friend.

"Oh, you're just figuring that one out?" Kimberly questioned with a small laugh, looking from Jason to Bulk and Skull.

"Ruff. Aha!" Skull said as he left and Bulk followed him.

* * *

Back at the base, me and the others watched as Lerigot and Alpha talked to each other in Lerigot's native language.

"They understand each other." Bea said with a smile.

"As good friends should." Zordon replied.

"I don't understand it. Why does Megatronus want Lerigot?" Melissa asked Zordon, getting back to the matter at hand.

"I believe Megatronus plans to use Lerigot and his Golden Key on the walls of the Bermuda Triangle and open a portal into another dimension. Once there, he will likely travel to the lost Island of Moltor."

"Wait, I thought that was just a myth." I said.

"I can assure you. It is very real and so is the Fire Destroyer Goddess, Ignitess, who is now trapped there." Zordon told us. "He might go there and attempt to join forces with this evil creature."

"Great." Jett scoffed before he asked "Then what?"

"Then nothing will be safe." I replied. "I don't think even the Zords would be enough to stop them."

"What? No!" Alpha said as Lerigot started chanting.

"What's he doing?" Melissa asked as we all looked at the robot.

"Ay-yi-yi! He is performing the Liarian prayer of guidance." Alpha told us. "Lerigot is preparing to surrender."

"But why? We can't let him do that!" Bea shouted, looking around at us.

"It's his family, Bea." Jack told her.

"We'd do the same for each other." Jett finished.

"I just hope they're okay." Bea said, talking about Jason and Kimberly.

"Ok, listen, we'll get Kim and Jase out of there and then go after Lerigot's family." I said. "Look, Kimberly and Jason were Power Rangers once, if anyone can get through it, they can. They're strong. They'll get through it or, knowing them, they'll find a way out if we don't get there fast enough. Even though Kim is a valley girl, she's one of the smartest people I know." This made them nod in agreement.

* * *

At the beach, we and the Liarian got teleported onto a rock, Bea and Melissa helped Lerigot walk over to the edge of the cliff with the rest of us beside them. We looked around and saw that the ship was already beached.

"Look, there they are." I said, pointing to the ship.

We saw a door on the side open and a bunch of Piranhatrons came out on jet skis, along with two boats. One of the boats, which held Knock-Out and a Piranhatron and half of the jet skis, came onto shore. The other boat, which held people on it, was still out in the ocean.

"Send Lerigot down!" Knock-Out yelled up to us.

"NO! Bring our friends closer first!" I yelled back.

"You have no choice, humans! This is as close as you're gonna get." Knock-Out told us. "Now, send the Wizard down!" He yelled.

"Not a chance!" Jett yelled.

"I don't like this. We should try to stall them until we can figure something out." Jack said, looking down at Knock-Out.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I told Jack.

Melissa heard a noise, looked down beside her, and saw that Lerigot gone, she started twisting around, catching Bea's attention.

"Lerigot's gone!" Melissa told us and we all looked and saw that she was right.

"Lerigot, no!" Bea yelled as she saw him down on the beach, walking towards Knock-Out.

"Come back!" I yelled, knowing this was a trick.

Lerigot only turned around, waving goodbye to us. With that, I saw what he was doing. He was surrendering to save both his family along with Kim and Jason.

"Lerigot!" Jett yelled, but it was no use, Lerigot turned back and started walking to Knock-Out.

"Come on, furball, come to Knock-Out." Knock-Out said as Lerigot started getting on the boat.

"Alright, you have what you came for! Now let our friends go!" I yelled.

"Swim for 'em! _Arrivederci_, turkeys!" The boat holding our friends went out a few yards until Knock-Out said "Alright, stop the boat, you can dump them right here."

They then threw our friends into the water and then started heading for the ship. Me, Jack, Jett, Bea, Mark, and Melissa jumped off the side of the cliff and on to the beach.

Jack and I swam to where the bodies of our two friends were floating. When I looked at one of the bodies, I found that it was a fake.

"Jamey, Jamey!" Jack tried talking to me, but I wouldn't listen as I had to make sure they at least released one of our friends.

"I gotta check the other one!" I said, swimming over to the other one, just to get the same results.

"Jamey! Jamey, come on, they're gone!" Jack said to me as he grabbed me and started swimming back to shore. "Jamey, come on!"

* * *

Underwater on the ship, Megatronus was trying to get the wand to work for him, though nothing was working, making him angry.

He then walked over to where Lerigot was being held captive and said "If only it's magic would glow in my hands, I'd have no use for you." he then spoke rhetorically to Lerigot. "You will oversee to our safe passage through the Bermuda Triangle, won't you, twerp?" Megatronus walked off and yelled "Set a course for the Bermuda Triangle, full speed ahead!"

Yara, who was in a separate cage from Lerigot, reached out her hand, but then set it down when Lerigot's cage got closed.

"Once we get to the island on the other side…" he started, but he stopped when he heard a buzzing sound, which stopped. "As I was saying, once we get to the island of Molt…" he stopped again when the buzzing started up again. When the bug landed on his leg, he pointed his finger at it, which sent a beam of energy that disintegrated the fly. With the fly gone, he then spoke again. "My Ignitess' appetite will ignite once she sees the delicious offering I brought her. Those two ex-warriors will be the perfect wedding gift for _my_ Ignitess."

* * *

In the Bilge, Jason was holding Kimberly up so she could listen to Megatronus' plan.

"Ok." Kimberly told Jason, making him set her down. "This is so lame." She then leaned up against the wall and Jason just looked at her, letting her rant. "You know, we come back here to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter and, next thing you know, we're some snack food for some monster with the munchies."

"Munchies?" Bulk asked, grinning.


	10. Chapter 8: Turbo Zords

**Chapter 8: Turbo Zords**

At the Power Chamber, me and the others were working on the computers.

"Level stabilizers off 8.40." I said, walking over to Bea, Alpha, and Jack before speaking to Jack. "Full throttle the Power output."

"Okay." Bea said, pressing a few buttons. "All systems go here." She pressed a few buttons, the screen in front of her showed six images that seemed like cars, in the colors red, white, black, green, yellow, blue, and pink.

"The Zords you are now creating possess the power to take you safely on your quest to the Bermuda Triangle." Zordon said to us as a panel in the wall went up and we went forward. "To rescue Lerigot, his family, and our friends." We walked up to the room that had our new Zords and Zordon finished his sentence as we looked upon the Zords. "Behold your new Turbo Zords."

"They're just ordinary cars." Melissa commented.

When she said that, all the Zords started revving their engines and turning on their headlights.

"No, Melissa, they are extraordinary cars." Zordon told the yellow ranger. "Vehicles equipped with the power and velocity of Turbo technology. Individually, they are powerful fighting machines, but, when merged together, you form the Turbo Megazord, one of the most powerful Zord ever created. Mark, due to being already a Blue Ranger, you will now become the new White Ranger. And Jett, you will become the Black Ranger."

"Really? Sweet!" He said, excited that he was now a White Ranger and Jett was now a Black Ranger.

"And not only that, but your Turbo Zords can combine and form the Duo Strike Megazord." Zordon told them.

"Double sweet!" Jett said as they high-fived each other.

We then stared at the Zords that had now started moving forward.

"Jack, Desert Thunder is yours to command. Mark, you will control Ice Wolf. Jett, Roaring Thunder is up and ready for you. Bea, yours is called Wind Chaser. Melissa, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord. And Jamey, Red Lightning will serve you well." Zordon told us, making each of us smile.

"Thanks, Zordon." I said.

"Wow!" Mark said grinning, but then it faltered when he saw the Blue Turbo Zord wasn't there. "Wait! Where's Blue?"

"Mountain Blaster has already been taken by the Blue Ranger." Zordon said. "He will meet you at the _Ghost Galleon_, a phantom ship, which will take you and the Zords to the Bermuda Triangle."

"Looks like we get to meet Rocky's replacement after all." I said.

"Remember, Rangers," Alpha said, getting our attention, "once crossed through the Bermuda Triangle, communication with the Power Chamber will be impossible."

As he told us, a table with our new Morphers started moving towards us.

"Before you are your new Turbo Morphers, six keys similar to Lerigot's Golden Key." Zordon said as we went over to the multicolored stand, standing in front of our respective colors. "Individually, they will power up your vehicle and give you access to your morphing powers. But together, and only together, they are powerful enough to see you safely through your mission. Now, reach out, Rangers, and accept your destiny."

"Ready?" I asked, placing my hand in the middle over a hole where a light was coming through. The other rangers nodded and put their hands with mine.

It started to glow brightly encasing our wrist and I yelled out "Go!", making us throw our heads back and we slammed our hands onto the morpher in front of us, encasing us in our new Turbo suits.

"Wow!" I said, looking down at my gloved hands. "I've never felt anything like this!"

"This is great!" Bea said, happily.

"Alright!" Melissa yelled out.

"This is so cool!" Mark said in awe.

"You said it!" Jett said.

"This is awesome!" Jack said.

"This is incredible." I said. "Alright, let's go to work."

"Right behind you." Jack said, following me.

"Let's go." Mark said, right behind Jack.

"Let's roll!" Jett said, right behind Mark.

"Wait for me." Melissa replied, walking after Jett.

"Let's do it." Bea stated, heading for us.

We went out to the main room of the Power Chamber, stopping in front of Alpha.

"All systems check out." Alpha told us. "Your Zords are programmed and ready to go."

"Take your Zords across the Great Desert to the sea, there you will find the _Ghost Galleon_."

"You must emerge the power of your Keys the moment you cross into the Triangle." Alpha warned us.

"The combined powers of your keys and the _Galleon_ will see you through safely. Neither the ship nor your Zords will be detectible by Megatronus." Zordon told us.

"Ay-yi-yi! Good luck rangers." Alpha said to us.

"Thanks, Alpha." I said, giving the Robot a thumbs up before speaking to the other rangers. "Alright, guys, let's power down and then head out."

"Right." The others said.

"Power Down!" We all yelled, morphing out of our Ranger forms.

"Good luck and may the Power protect you." Zordon said to us.

We all nodded and then headed for our new Zords.

* * *

After getting buckled up in our vehicles, we drove out and through the desert, heading for the _Ghost Galleon_. Luckily, our Zords had headsets with them so we could speak to each other while riding them.

"Oh, man, this is awesome." I said, looking around.

"Desert Thunder, ready to rumble." Jack said into his headset from inside his Zord.

"Wind Chaser, ready to Howl." Bea replied.

"Ice Wolf, on the move." Mark said, driving Ice Wolf.

"Roaring Thunder, ready to rock." Jett said into his headset with a smirk.

"Dune Star's gonna shine!" Melissa said smiling.

"Red Lightning, ready to bolt." I said with a determined look on my face.

"All systems go, Jamey." Jack told me.

"All right, let's rip some velocity. Shift into Turbo!" I said, shifting.

They all did the same with grins on their faces and we started sped off.

"Woo-hoo!" Jack cheered, making Bea laugh.


	11. Chapter 9: The Blue Turbo Ranger

**Chapter 9: The Blue Turbo Ranger**

Back at the base, the Blue Turbo Ranger appeared and Zordon explained the whole situation, telling him about me and my team and that he needs the ranger to join the team, a request the ranger accepted.

"By joining this team, you are now accepting great honor." Zordon told the Blue Ranger, who was walking around the Power Chamber. "As the Blue Ranger, you must do your lead from the others and help them learn to control their new powers. You will command the Mountain Blaster once again alongside this new team." Then the Blue Turbo Zord, the Mountain Blaster, came forward from the shadows. "And henceforth be known as the Blue Ranger once again. Good luck and may the power protect you."

The Blue Ranger put his helmet under his arm as the Mountain Blaster came closer.

* * *

Back in Megatronus' sub, he was looking through the scope.

"Ha! No Power Ranger in sight. I knew Zordon would get it through his thick skull not to mess with me." Megatronus said, walking up beside his servant.

"Uhh… I'm not a veterinarian. But I, uh, think it's dying." Knock-Out said, pointing at Lerigot.

"Oh! We can't let that retched Liarian wizard die before he opens the gateway of Moltor and free my betrothed!" Megatronus said.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, really sorry this one is so short, but the true is that this story is based off the movie, so there are some chapters that are long and some that are short. But, I promise you they all piece together to make this story excellent. Enjoy and don't forget to comment to tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 10: The Ghost Galleon

**Chapter 10: The Ghost Galleon**

We arrived at a dock and got out. We turned on our flashlights and started looking for the _Ghost Galleon_.

"Guys, I hear the ocean, but I don't see a ship." Melissa said, looking around.

"I'll look up ahead, I think I found it." I said, stepping forward, once I was close enough I could see the ship.

"The _Ghost Galleon_." Bea said, looking at the ship. "It's amazing."

I looked behind everyone and saw headlights.

"Guys, check it out." I said as the other rangers looked and pointed their Flashlights at the car, which we realized what it was. "It must be the Mountain Blaster."

Mountain Blaster then came to a stop and the door opened. We were all confused when we saw someone small jumped out.

"What the…?" Jack asked, stepping forward.

The door closed and, to our surprise, Justin was standing there.

"Hey, guys." He said, and then he started running to us.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Melissa asked, confused.

"Zordon sent me to help you." Justin told us in excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Guys, I'm the Blue Ranger! Isn't that cool or what?" Justin said with excitement in his voice. We all looked at each other in disbelief.

"What?" Bea asked.

"This whole time, we were hanging out with the Blue Turbo Ranger." Jack said.

"So are we gonna get going or what?" Justin asked.

We all looked behind us and saw the ship, the _Ghost Galleon_.

"Yep. Let's get our cars on that ship." I said, looking at my team. The others nodded and we headed back towards our cars.

We all got into the lower deck and, once we were all there, we headed up to the higher deck to look around. A door behind us suddenly closed, making us jump.

"Whoa…" Jett said, putting a hand over his heart.

We all started looking, seeing all of the old stuff on the boat until Justin found a box.

"Hey, you guys, look at this!" Justin yelled out, making us go over to him and see what he was yelling about.

"I guess we should open it." Bea said, though she didn't want to.

"Yes. We need to open it." Justin said.

Since Bea wouldn't, Melissa reached out and opened the box and we saw 7 key holes for what we figured was our Turbo keys.

"The portal keys also control the ship." Justin said, explaining to us what we were looking at. Sense he'd done it before, he knew what we had to do.

"Let's do it." I said, looking at the others.

We took out our keys and put them into the key holes and turned them, making the holes glow.

Jack heard something and turned around, putting his flashlight on a compass to see that it was moving.

'Hey, the compass is moving." He said, making us look at it and then ship's sails rose on their own.

"The sails, they're all raising." Melissa said.

"Moving by themselves." Bea said.

Jett heard a small click and moved her flashlight to the bell.

"Guys, the bell." he said just as the bell started making a rhythm.

Once everything was all set, the boat started sailing on its own. We all went to the edge and looked out at the sea.

* * *

Back on his ship, Megatronus was eating his dinner. The alarms then went off, making him spit out his dinner and annoyed.

"Hell's bells, what is going on now?" he asked his servant.

"It seems there are seven humans following us, but with no vessel." Knock-Out answered his master.

"What are they doing? Swimming? We're in the middle of the blasted ocean!" Megatronus yelled, going over to his servant.

"Whatever they are traveling on is totally undetectable." Knock-Out told his master.

"Oh, no, Zordon's Power Pukes, no doubt." he groaned, and then he grabbed Knock-Out by the hair. He the growled "Why didn't the radar alert us?"

Right after he asked, the alarms started sparking.

"I guess it needs fixing." Knock-Out told Megatronus, making him drop him.

"Never mind." He said with a frightening smile. "I'll just leave a little something for those Power Pests to remember me by."

He then pressed a button that said pods, launching 4 putrapods, which then started heading for the _Ghost Galleon_.

* * *

That night, unknown to any of us on the boat, the putrapods had gotten on the boat and they were slowly growing and hatching.

Justin was leaning on a railing looking out at the ocean, thinking about things. Bea then came from the lower deck, looking for him.

"Justin. Justin." She called out, looking around.

"I'm over here." Justin yelled over to his old babysitter, getting her attention. She looked over and started walking in his direction.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" She asked, once she got to him, leaning on the railing next to him.

"Yeah." Justin said nodding.

"You wanna come down to below with the rest of us?" She asked him, concerned about the boy. "It's getting pretty cold out here."

"You worry too much." He said with a smile before looking back at the ocean. "Anyways, I'm way too excited to sleep."

Bea looked at him, from all the times she babysat him she knew when he was in deep thought. Yeah, the one thing I forgot to mention that Bea use to babysit Justin when he was little.

"What are you thinking about, kid?" She asked the younger teen.

"It's just great to be part of a team." He started getting excited.

"I know. It's great." Bea said with a grin, making him laugh. "How's your dad?"

"He's still trying to help out at the center. But he's better than when he was up north." He said sighing, making her go and sit next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder. "He had to close down the martial arts studio when my mom passed away."

"He couldn't focus?" Bea asked.

"Yeah, it was like something was missing." Justin told her.

"I know someone who went through the same thing, a friend of mine who lost both her parents. She felt the same way when her mom died, but she was able to focus again after a while. She also got angry too, wondering why she had to lose both of her parents when everyone around her had both of their parents, even if they were divorced. The only one that was close to what she was feeling was another friend of ours Billy, since he lost his mother when they were little." She told Justin.

"What about when her dad died?" Justin asked softly, knowing that this was a touchy subject.

"She was seven, so she didn't have much to focus on, but she did pull away from my friends, but that only lasted about three days. There, one of my closest friends, Kim, came to her telling her that she shouldn't pull away from them. My friend tried to tell her she wanted to be alone, but being Kim, she wouldn't listen. Man, that girl has always been stubborn." Bea said with a small smile, making Justin laugh, remembering Kim from when she used to babysit him and whenever he needed to talk to her, Kim was usually with her, until she left for Florida. "Well, I'm glad he's doing okay."

"Yeah and we're a family again, that's important." Justin said looking at the ocean.

"Yeah, it is." Bea started, turning his face towards her. "Believe me, me and the others know that better than anyone." They both then looked up to the stars. "Still wondering how they're doing up there, huh?"

"Yeah." Justin said to her. "It's already been a few weeks and I miss them. T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, they're some of the only people I actually like to call my family."

"I get it. It's kinda rough not knowing where your family is and how their doing." Bea said to him. "We had to deal with that when Jett had to leave the team. He's a great fighter, but he's also pretty careless. I can't tell you how many times Jamey had to save his butt the first year we were Power Rangers." She then gave Justin a grin. "But, through all that, we managed to stick together and help each other out even when it got tough. I know you might miss your old Ranger family, but you have to remember, we're your family too now."

"Yeah, I know." Justin said, returning the grin before he held out his arms for a hug. "Can I…"

"Come on." She said, pulling him towards her into a hug and then breaking it to smile at him. "Don't stay up here too long. Even Power Rangers need their sleep."

"Okay." Justin replied.

Bea nodded, kissed his head, and then went back down below the deck.

"Is he okay?" I asked once she took her seat in front of me on the stairs.

"Yeah, he's alright." Bea told everyone.

"Good." Melissa commented.

* * *

Up on deck, about half an hour after the talk with Bea, Justin was in the same seat he was before, still looking at the ocean. He heard a noise and turned around, only to see four ugly, green, gooey creatures.

"H-h-help." Justin chocked out in fear. "Guys." He said as he took hold of his throat as the creatures came closer. "Guys."

Jack heard a noise upstairs and looked up, he touched Bea shoulder, getting her attention, he put his finger to his lips and pointed up, once she heard the noise as well they both got up to go check out what was up.

"Justin?" Jack called out and Bea took his arm and started bringing him to where she was talking to Justin not even 30 minutes ago.

Jack's call must have made him break free of his frozen position because he spun around and delivered a kick to one of the creature.

"Aiyaa!" He yelled out, making Bea and Jack look at each other and start walking a bit faster. He then took a fighting stance and looked up to see another creature behind Bea and Jack.

"You guys, look out!" He warned them, causing them to look behind them, and they saw one of the creatures about to attack them.

Bea and Jack both did a back flip and kicked the creature in the back, making it collide into the bell.

"Guys!" Jack called down below. "It's time to rumble."

Hearing that, me, Jett, and Melissa come up and we started fighting the putrapods: J fought one, I fought another, Jett and Melissa against another, and Bea and Jack double teamed against the final one.

The one that Bea and Jack were fighting threw Jack onto a box, making Bea send a very powerful kick at the creature, making it fly about 5 feet away.

I sent a spin kick to the creature, making it fall to the ground.

Jack then jumped off the box and then had to roll back on it to avoid a blow from the creature. Bea then kicked it again making it fall to the ground.

Jett found a barrel and threw it onto the putrapods head. Melissa then kicked it making it break apart on top of the putrapods head.

The creature ad just thrown Bea over a crate, having her land right next to Jack, Jack then took a barrel and threw it at the putrapod. He looked at Bea, who had gotten up, and asked "Are you okay?" She looked at him and nodded.

They all kept on fighting until Jett and Melissa threw one over board, I then kicked one overboard.

Jack started pounding on the creatures head, Bea then took its head and flipped it over the railing, and she then looked at Jack who was looking at his hands, which had slime on them.

"Ohh." Jack groaned, looking at his slime covered hands, he then started shaking his hands, trying to get the slime off. "Ahh! Ewww! Uh, yuck."

"Gross." Bea said looking on as Jack tried to get the slime off. They then started running over to where the last monster was.

When I got there, I then got everyone to look away, even having Bea cover Justin's eyes, as I gave the putrapod the scariest face a Fire Dragon could make.

With the beast scared, I looked at it for a second then said "Boo."

With fear from the scare, the creature then ran over to the railing in fright, where I then walked over to it and shoved it overboard.

"This sure ain't the love boat." Melissa said as after a few seconds, making Bea and Jack laugh.

"What's the love boat?" Justin asked as we went down below the deck.

"Nothing, kid." Bea said, going to ruffle his hair.

We all nodded and started heading down to the lower deck.


	13. Chapter 11: The Bermuda Triangle

**Chapter 11: The Bermuda Triangle**

Back in the bilge, Jason and Kim were making weapons. Jason pulled off a pipe and tried to hit the wall but nothing was happening, he looked at it then tossed it in the ankle deep water. He looked at Kim, then the panel that was behind her, which had been bolted shut.

"That's it. Kim!" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Move away from the wall for a minute." He told her,

"Um, sure." Kim said as she moved away and Jason walked up.

"Instead of making weapons, I think we should concentrate on getting this panel off." Jason said as he tried to study it.

"Okay, wouldn't that mean all the water's going to come in?" Kim said, looking at him like he was nuts.

"Yeah, right now my dive computer says we're at 435 feet." Jason said as he read it. "The closer that we get to Moltor, the subs gonna start climbing. And once we reach a hundred feet, we pop this off the wall and boom." He explained.

"And make it up with only one breath?" Kim asked.

"It's our only chance." Jason said told her.

Kim looked at the panel and breathed "Wow."

They then started hitting the bolts, starting to loosen them, making water slowly come in.

* * *

"At last!" Megatronus said with a big smile. "We're at the Bermuda Triangle! Start to climb, we must avoid the reefs!"

"Right!" Knock-Out said, pressing a few buttons.

* * *

Back in the bilge, the panel came undone more and water started to rush in. Kim and Jason ran to the panel to try to keep it closed.

"We need to try to keep it closed until we get closer to the Triangle!" Jason said over the noise of the rushing water.

"We better pass through it very quickly!" Kim said as she and Jason started getting soaked.

* * *

The next morning, we went up to the front of the deck and saw the triangle.

"There it is: the Bermuda Triangle." I said, looking ahead seeing all of the lightning and clouds.

"It's incredible." Bea says in awe.

"Whatever's steering this ship sure knows where to go." Justin said, looking at Jamey.

"Right into the heart of it." Jack said.

* * *

In Megatronus' ship, it was hectic, preparing to cross the Bermuda Triangle.

"It's time." Megatronus said. The boat then rocks, making him loose his footing and the alarm to go off.

* * *

In the bilge, Kim and Jason were still trying to hold the panel closed, though it isn't doing much good.

"Jason, the room's filling up!" She yelled at him. The ship then started rocking, making her yell out "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Jason shouted.

* * *

*Back on the bridge.*

"We're minutes away from the dimensional gateway." Megatronus said with excitement in his voice.

* * *

Back in the bilge, Jason and Kim were still trying to keep a hold of the panel, trying to stop the room from filling with too much water.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it." Jason told Kimberly, struggling to hold the panel on the wall.

* * *

Back on the boat, we were looking out at the Bermuda Triangle. The lightning had started getting worse, striking the ground more and more, the closer we got to it. A streak of lightning shot down near the boat, making us all duck.

"Don't tell me I'm seeing things." Bea said in fear as we all started getting up.

"No, I would say you aren't, Bea." Mark told her.

"It's the triangle. It looks pretty nasty." Jack said.

"Hit the deck!" I said, as a bolt of lightning once again struck the boat.

We all dropped to floor once again. Once the lightning was gone, we looked at each other in fright. I looked at the others before I started getting back to his feet.

* * *

"Do it, wizard. Open the gateway. Come on, come on, do it." Megatronus ordered while handing Lerigot the Golden Key through the bars of his cell. Lerigot just shook his head and threw his key back at Megatronus. "You little fool! Open the chamber!"

With the order, Knock-Out then opened the door to Yara's cell.

"Don't move, you little hairball." Knock-Out said. Yara just looked at Knock-Out and gave off a small growl.

Megatronus then turned back to Lerigot and said "You might be willing to sacrifice yourself, you runt. But how much do you love your little family?" he then turned to his servant and yelled "Knock-Out, grab the baby!"

"Right! Come here, you little brat." He said, taking Bethel from Yara, making both Yara and Lerigot cry out.

"Well, what will it be?" Megatronus asked Lerigot condescendingly. Lerigot nodded and held his hand out for the wand. "Yeah, open the gateway." Megatronus handed Lerigot the wand. He then opened the Liarian's cell, took him by the ear, and dragged him to the middle of the deck. "Get to it."

Lerigot stuck out the wand and started talking in his language. this made sparks come out of his wand. The sparks then went and hit the dimensional gateway, this let the ship and everyone in it was able to pass through the gateway.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the bilge, Jason and Kim were trying to open the panel so that they could get out.

"We need something to pry to panel with." Jason said.

"Get the pipe." Kim told him.

"Good idea." He then dove into the water and seconds later found the pipe. He came back up, and started to pry the panel off.

"Okay, anytime, Jason." Kim said, looking around at the water that was waist deep.

"I'm trying." Jason told her.

"Okay, this water is getting too high for me." Kim said, still trying to help pry the panel off.

Bulk and Skull watched them threw the bars of their cage.

"We go swimming?" Bulk asked stupidly.

"Would you guys be quiet? I'm trying to get us out of here!" He yelled at his High School bullies as he turned their way, clearly frustrated from the whole thing, before he then turned back to the panel, once again trying to open it.

Bulk just looked from where Jason was to Skull.

* * *

Back on the deck, Megatronus saw an alarm going off that said "TILT".

"We're sinking?" Megatronus said.

Knock-Out was talking to somebody on the phone when Megatronus started questioning.

"Uh-oh, we're sinking. Gotta go." he said to whoever it was, he then hung up. "Uh, for some reason, we're pulling in water." He said, looking at the computers.

"Water? How can we be taking on water?" he said, looking out of the scope.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost Galleon_, several more bolts of lightning struck the boat, making everyone on edge.

"We're getting close to the gateway." Jack said. "We need the keys."

"You guys go below, I'll get the keys." Jett told us.

"Be careful." I told him.

Jett quickly went to the box that held the keys, took them out, and ran below. He ran to the circle and then handed the keys to their owners.

"Ready? Now!" I said, as we held our keys.

We all stuck our keys together, but then the ship lurched, making a barrel role and hit J's ankle, causing Justin to lose his grip on his key, and making the key go flying out of his hand and landing between a group of barrels.

"My key! I dropped my key!" He said as he dove for it, he tried to get it but he couldn't reach it. "I can't reach it."

"Hurry, Justin!" Melissa said, franticly, as they were only about 30 seconds away from the gateway.

Justin kept on stretching, trying to get his key until finally he was able to fully grasp it.

"Got it!" He yelled out, getting up.

"Come on, Justin." Jett said, pulling him next to her.

Once I knew that Justin was in his place he said "Let's do it."

We all then stuck our keys out, each key letting out a glow of our respective colors, and then became one big light. The light then gave off a blast, making all of us fall onto our backs.

When we passed through the Bermuda Triangle, a transparent blue wall went through each of us one by one, making us give out grunts of surprise. Once it went through all of us, we looked at each other in surprise.

"That felt weird." I said, looking at the others, who nodded in agreement with me.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Megatronus' sub in the Bilge, which was now almost full, Jason and Kim both were still trying to get the panel off. Once the panel was fully off they floated up to the top and breathed in some air.

"We gotta get Bulk and Skull first." Kim told Jason, who nodded.

They both took a deep breath and then headed for the cage that had Bulk and Skull in it. When they got there they had trouble getting the wheel to turn, but once it did, the hatch opened, letting Bulk and Skull out, once they were out they all headed to the top to take a breath.

"You guys, you have to exit out slowly, on the way to the top, alright?" Jason instructed.

"Swim out, like a little guppy." Skull said in his Spanish accent.

They all took a deep breath and then dived back down to the hole. Bulk and Skull through without a problem, but when Kim tried to swim through her shirt got caught on a bolt. Jason managed to get Kim's shirt free after struggling with it a bit, letting her swim out.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Megatronus was trying to find out why they were sinking.

"What? It's coming from the bilge!" Megatronus yelled at Knock-Out. "Activate the emergency hatch now!"

"Right." Knock-Out said, starting to do as instructed.

"Now! Quicker, quicker!" Megatronus assured him.

* * *

Back in the Bilge, the secondary hatch came down before Jason could swim through. Jason then swam back out of the tunnel and went up for air.

"I hope that drains not clogged." Jason heard Megatronus say.

Just then all the water got flushed out. Jason ended up back where he started, stuck on his ship.

* * *

Back in the bridge of the Sub, Megatronus was checking the bilge to see if his prisoners were still there.

"Now open the hatch to the bilge, hurry up!" Megatronus said, impatiently.

The Piranhatron opened up the hatch and Megatronus looked inside and only saw Jason, who was grinning.

"Well, I suppose Ignitess will have to do with just one sacrifice." Megatronus said before he then stomped off.


	14. Chapter 12: Land!

**Chapter 12: Land!**

Back on the _Ghost Galleon_, Jett was on a platform near the crow's nest, looking at the Island through some binoculars.

"Wow! Land, ahoy." He whispered, grinning. He then turned towards where we were and, with a grin still on his face, yelled "There she blows! Land ahoy! Shiver me timbers!" Hearing him say that made us laugh. "I've always wanted to say that."

"We let you watch too much Pirate movies." I said with a chuckle as Jett came down.

We all then headed to the front of the ship, looking at the Island.

"There it is." I said. "The lost island of Moltor."

"Yup, it looks pretty lost to me." Melissa said.

"Zordon said that Ignitess' volcano is in the Serpent's Temple." Jack recalled.

"That's most likely where they're going." Bea said.

"Then that's where we're going too." I said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Megatronus' sub, which was now above water, they were getting ready to get onto the island.

Jason was in a black robe and shackles while Breakdown was trying to see if Lerigot was alright, which he wasn't.

"Your overgrown hamster ain't looking so hot." Breakdown said to his master.

"No!" Megatronus said angrily. "He must live long enough to open Ignitess' sacred temple door."

Just when he said that, the Alarm then went off.

"Now what?" Megatronus whined.

"It's impossible." Knock-Out told Megatronus. "Radars detecting seven human life forms approaching the island."

"I knew they wouldn't let me down, Megatronus." Jason said, heading for Megatronus but he was restrained by two Piranhatrons.

"I've got to get rid of those Power Rangers." Megatronus said angrily.

"Yeah, they're getting on my nerves." Breakdown agreed.

Megatronus then picked up his phone and dialed a number. The number he was calling was the phone of the prison of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. This wakes Kevin Shutzman, who was sleeping on the floor in front of Rita and Zedd's bed, as he goes over and answers the phone. In case you didn't know, after me and the Element Gang defeated him and the Dark Gang back in our Zeo adventures, Zordon sentenced him to a decade of imprisonment within Rita and Zedd's prison, where the two

"Prison of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, Shutzman speaking." Kevin

"Hi, Kevin, glad you picked up the phone." Megatronus said.

"What? Who is this?" kevin asked, not recognizing

"It's Megatronus." Megatronus answered.

"Huh? Megatronus?" Kevin asked in shock. "As in 'Megatronus the Fallen'?"

"The one and only." Megatronus said to him.

"You're back?" Kevin asked over the phone, shocked to hear the fallen Fire Dragon.

"That's right." Megatronus said. "I guess you couldn't recognize the way I was talking. After coming back here, I found a nice little empire that supplied me a few years of teaching on present day Earth gammer. Even got myself a ship and a crew."

"Wow! Guess you got stronger, huh? I don't see you convincing them to give you anything unless they were scared of you."

"Surprised? Centuries in a dark dimension really helps you improve a few things."

"Well, I'm surprised to find you on this line. Nobody's heard from you in centuries. Though I wish you didn't wake me up so late."

"Yes. Sorry to wake you." Megatronus said to him. "I forgot about the time change."

"Look, if you're looking for any help from Repulsa or Zedd, you're out of luck." The defeated dargon said to him. "Now that their staffs are gone, they've gone from evil rulers of the galaxy to a simple old married couple."

"I know that. Devatox told me about that." Megatronus said. "I was actually hoping to call you."

"Call me for what?" the Dargon asked.

"For some tips." Megatronus said. "Listen, I know you've had some experience in this matter. I need your advice. How do I get rid of the Power Rangers?"

"What? The Power Rangers? Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kevin laughed before he asked "If I knew that, do you think I'd be lying here on a floor listening to this?" He then put the phone near Zedd and Rita, who was wearing a pair of earmuffs, as they snored rather loudly. "My advice to you, Megatronus…RUN!"

"Get rid of the Power Rangers… Ha, ha, ha!" Kevin laughed before hanging up.

"Thanks for nothing." Megatronus said, annoyed as he hanged up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile on shore of Moltor, Kimberly was laying on the beach, trying to fully function from having to swim all the way from when she escaped the ship. Just then the natives of Moltor showed up and surrounded her, Kimberly tried to fight them off but there was too many and she was already weak.

About 100 feet away behind a tree, Bulk and Skull watched as the natives captured Kimberly.

"She should have better camouflage." Bulk said.

"What should we do?" Skull asked his friend.

"We could rescue her or we could enjoy the beach." Bulk told Skull.

Skull and Bulk then made weird noises, seeming like they agreed to enjoy the beach. They turned around and started laughing, but then a few natives stepped in front of them. They immediately stopped laughing and ran, the natives running after them.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the _Ghost Galleon_, We walked up onto the deck as they strapped on our power boxes on our backs. I was typing on my navigator and had a worried look on my face.

"Guys, something's wrong. I can't get a lock on Lerigot." I told my teammates.

"It will probably be easier to get a lock on his location on the island." Mark suggested.

"Good idea." I said.

"Look, Desert Thunder's up first. I can drive to the top of that cliff over there and see if I can see the temple." Jack said.

"Good. Keep in contact. We'll get the other vehicles rolling." I said.

Jack nodded and started for the bottom level.

"Be careful." Melissa said.

"I will." Jack said.

"Good luck, man." Jett said, looking down at him from the deck while he was getting into Desert Thunder.

* * *

Back on the island, Bulk and Skull were still running from the natives, but they eventually got surrounded. They then laughed and pointed up to the sky. The natives looked up and, while they were distracted, Bulk and Skull made a run for it.

Meanwhile on the shore of the island, Jack drove up on the shore.

* * *

On Megatronus' sub, they were trying to figure out what the Power Rangers were on.

"They've got to be riding something!" Megatronus said, pressing the "Launch" button. "Maybe a couple of torpedoes will find out what."

"Two Torpedoes armed and ready, fire one and two." Knock-Out said.

The sub then fired two torpedoes, making them head toward the _Ghost Galleon_.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Island, Jack had driven up onto the cliff and parked his car. He then got out and looked out onto the sea.

"Cool view." He said, looking out.

He then pulled out his green binoculars and looked out onto the sea. He was about to turn around when he noticed something heading for the _Ghost Galleon_ fast. He looked through his binoculars and saw that it was 2 torpedoes. He immediately got this worried look on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Ghost Galleon_, my navigator had picked up the signal of the Torpedoes.

"Our cover's blown. Something's coming toward us." Melissa said.

"And it's coming fast." I noted.

"Oh, man!" Jett exclaimed.

"What?" The other five asked.

"We can't be detected inside the Turbo Vehicles." Bea said.

"Come on! We gotta get our butts in those cars!" Justin yelled.

We then ran down to our cars.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the cliff of the Island.

"Hey, guys." Jack said into his communicator, which wasn't working.

He then went back to looking through his binoculars and looked on as the torpedoes hit the ship, making it explode. He then slowly lowered his binoculars slowly, feeling horrified and disbelieving.

"No…" He said as he watched the _Ghost Galleon_ sink.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Megatronus' sub, Megatronus was laughing maniacally.

"Whatever it was, we hit it!" Knock-Out exclaimed.

* * *

Back on the Island, Jack was still looking at the burning remains of the _Ghost Galleon_, horrified, when he noticed something emerging from the wreckage.

On the sea, the other six Turbo Zords emerged from the wreckage with us in them.

"Looks like we all got through." Jett said

"Alright, so what do you think, Justin?" Melissa asked our youngest teammate.

"Wow, can we do that again?" Justin asked.

"Sorry, kid. Not this time." Mark said with a smirk.

"Alright, let's head for shore." I told them.

* * *

Back on the Island, Jack looked on as we emerged from the wreckage with a smile.

"Yeah! Whoo!" He yelled out, walking off and started traveling around the island, trying to locate Lerigot. He had just crossed a river and climbed up rocks when he saw the temple, which he started to head towards.


	15. Chapter 13: To the Temple

**Chapter 13: To the Temple**

Meanwhile on another part of the Island, Megatronus and his minions, along with Lerigot, his family, and Jason, was heading towards the minion.

"Come on! I haven't got all day!" Megatronus yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was still looking around when he saw Megatronus and the others.

"Oh, man." He said. He then zoomed in on Lerigot who was not looking good at all. Jack then turned around and headed back to find me and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, we were heading to the cliff that Jack had parked on.

* * *

Back near the temple entrance, Megatronus' crew was looking around trying to find it.

"Where is it? My feet hurt." Knock-Out complained.

"Stop complaining. We're almost there. Wimp." Megatronus said.

"Move it, prisoner." Breakdown said, yanking Jason forward.

Just then eerie music started to play, capturing everyone's attention.

"Huh? Huh? I don't like the sight of that." Knock-Out said as natives appeared and surrounded them. "Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either."

The natives then brought Kimberly into view as she was tied onto a stretcher. Jason then removed his hood staring at Kimberly as she looked back at him. You could tell Jason was worried about her.

"Hey, the little Power Geek's back." Megatronus said.

"So you want a fight, huh?" Breakdown asked.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait!" Megatronus said urgently. "Those are the Flarites, guardians of Ignitess. Get the wizard. Bring him."

"OK. Release the wizard!" Knock-Out said to the Piranhatrons.

The Piranhatrons then opened Lerigot's cage and pulled him out.

"Would you hurry up?" Megatronus asked as he then removed the mind block so that Lerigot could use his powers and gave him his wand. "Here. Do it, Wizard. Spin your magic."

Lerigot looked over at Yara, who was pleading with him not to do it. He then looked forward and started to walk slowly to the entrance.

"Move it, furball." Breakdown said to Lerigot.

Lerigot then raised his wand and a spark left the wand, making everyone duck, the spark then hit the ground. It then traveled to the Sacred Temple door, opening it. This surprised everyone while Megatronus just smiled.

"Whoa! The little guy packs a punch!" Breakdown said, Knock-Out nodding in agreement.

"Give me that!" Megatronus said as she grabbed the wand, raising it into the air. "What a rush! That's right, bow to me, you little peons." The Flarites then began bowing to him. "I love being king. All right, come on, everybody. We've got a wedding to get to. Here comes the groom!" Megatronus said, walking towards the door, bumping into Lerigot. "Watch it, shorty."

"Get going. Come on!" Breakdown said, following Megatronus.

"Warriors, bring the others." Knock-Out instructed the Flarites.

"Move it." When Lerigot turned around, Knock-Out said "What are you looking at? Get inside!"

Lerigot turned back around and headed inside, everyone else following him and Megatronus.


	16. Chapter 14: Kicking into action

**Chapter 14: Kicking into action**

Meanwhile, on another part of the Island, Jack had found the output and ran up to us, out of breath.

"Guys, we gotta hurry!" Jack said with a worried look on his face.

"Jack, are you all right?" Bea asked.

"Lerigot's dying." Jack said to us. "We may already be too late."

"All right, we'll leave the vehicles here and go for the silent approach. Take out your Morphers." I yelled out. "It's time to kick into action. Shift into Turbo!"

All of us swung our left arms to our right, while Jett swung his right arm to his left. When he realized he mistake he gave off a small laugh.

"Oops." He said as he fixed his mistake.

We all looked at him for a moment and then looked forward again. We then morphed, by moving our hands as though we were steering a steering wheel and then connected the keys with our Morphers, omitting a small glow of our respective color.

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!" Justin called, spreading his arms apart, giving off a glow between his hands, morphing into the Blue Ranger. Once he was fully morphed, he grew about half a foot taller.

"Desert Thunder, Turbo Power!" Jack hollered, spreading his arms apart, giving off a glow between his hands, morphing into the Green Ranger.

"Dune Star, Turbo Power!" Melissa yelled, spreading her arms apart, giving off a glow between her hands, morphing into the Yellow Ranger.

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!" Bea cried, spreading her arms apart, giving off a glow between her hands, morphing into the Pink Ranger.

"Ice Wolf, Turbo Power!" Mark called, spreading his arms apart, giving off a glow between his hands, morphing into the White Ranger.

"Roaring Thunder, Turbo Power!" Jett called, spreading his arms apart, giving off a glow between his hands, morphing into the Black Ranger.

"Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" I hollered, spreading my arms apart, giving off a glow between my hands, morphing into the Red Ranger.

"Let's do it." I said.

"Right." Justin said.

"Right." Melissa said and then we all headed off. Well, almost all of us.

"Whoa, all right! Hey, wait for me!" Jett said, running after us once he realized that we were leaving.


	17. Chapter 15: Feeding Time

**Chapter 15: Feeding Time**

Meanwhile, in the temple, Megatronus and everyone else were just coming in, looking around while we were at it.

"I like it. I love it! I love it!" he said with excitement in his voice. "All the steaming skulls. Perfect!"

"Put her down over there!" Knock-Out instructed the Flarites.

The Flarites then put the stretcher that had Kimberly down over where Knock-Out pointed. Knock-Out then started to walk towards where Kimberly was.

"Come on!" Breakdown said, pulling on Jason's chain, nearly making Jason fall over. "Don't move!"

Just then Yara and Bethel were brought in.

"Lerigot, Lerigot, Lerigot!" Yara yelled out.

"The lava will stay and we'll do all our entertaining here." Megatronus said, having Lerigot by the ear. "Of course, you won't be around to see it." he said to Lerigot, throwing him to the ground. "All right! It's time to feed my future wife!" he then called out "Prepare the humans first!"

"On your feet!" Breakdown said as Kim was brought to her feet by the Flarites.

"She can have the Liarians for dessert." Megatronus said, standing in front of the lava pit. "If anyone knows a reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony, shut up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, me and the other rangers were running in the forest, trying to get to the sacred temple.

"Sure beats walkin'!" Jack said as we ran.

"You can say that again." I replied, nodding. We were still running through the woods when we jumped over a log that was in our way. Once we were in the forest, we could hear a little bit of noise from the temple. "Hear that, we're close. Keep your eyes open."

We were walked through the forest when Justin stopped when he suddenly heard the chanting more loudly then before, sounding like it was beside him. He looked under a branch and saw a path leading somewhere.

"Guys, over here!" Justin said to us as we went over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked the youngest ranger.

"What's up, kid?" Jett asked.

"Listen." Justin said. We did as he instructed and heard the chanting. "The noise is coming from that way."

"Good job, Justin." I said, patting Justin's arm. "Follow me." We all then began to sneak into the temple.

* * *

In the Temple, Megatronus was in front of the pit, trying to bring forth Ignitess.

"Ignitess… great Destroyer Goddess of Fire. It is I… Megatronus. Your one and only true soulmate. This moment has been long and coming. And now, I bring you 2 perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact." he said, indicating towards where Kimberly and Jason were tied up, above the pit. "Awake and feed upon their purity. Come forth and let evil twist their souls." He then yelled "Be free again and join forces with me!"

The Flarites then started to chant "Ignitess" over and over again.

Meanwhile, we were looking on, trying to figure out what to do.

"You guys ready?" I asked the other and, once they replied in positive, I continued. "Move out on my command." I said. The others nodded. "Now!" we all then ran into the temple, showing ourselves. "Hey, did we miss the party?"

"Who invited you?" Megatronus sneered.

"We did." Kimberly said, drawing everyone's attention to her. She turned her head towards us. "Rangers, this is Megatronus." Kim said, making introductions, she then turned her head towards Megatronus. "Megatronus, this is your worst nightmare."

Despite the situation, Jett chuckled. Leave it to Kim to make some witty retort while she was hanging above a pit of lava.

"Well, a Fire Dragon." Megatronus said as he looked at me and smiled, no doubt noticing my power suit fabric covered tail. "No wondering you made it this far. Though I shouldn't expect anything less from my own grandchild."

"Wait, you're related to this guy?" Justin asked me, shocked to hear this.

"Yeah, it's a long story." I said to him. "We'll tell you later." I then looked to Kim and Jason. "We'll explain it to you guys too."

"Okay, Jamey, you really got give us a heads up when it comes to this crazy family of yours!" Jason said to me as I awkwardly shrugged at him.

"And you brought the whole Element Gang with you." Megatronus said as he looked to the rest of my team, making me regain my fighting stance. "Though, with seven of you, which one of you is actually just a little tag along?" I had no doubt me and my team were glaring at Megatronus under our helmets. "You all are supposed to be my worst nightmare?" Megatronus then gave off a humorless laugh. "Ha! I'm not afraid of a couple of children in Halloween costumes!" he then instructed to the Piranhatron near the wheel and said "Lower them into the volcano!"

The Piranhatron then started to turn the wheel, slowly moving Jason and Kimberly toward the lava.

"I'll get the wheel!" Justin exclaimed, heading for the wheel. The rest of us then went after the Piranhatrons.

Justin knocked over a Piranhatron that was in his way and then knocked the Piranhatron away from the wheel.

"Megatronus… give up?" Justin asked.

Megatronus growled at Justin before he ordered "Knock-Out, go give Power Boy my answer."

Knock-Out went over to Justin carrying a whip and Justin back flipped out of the way.

"Get back here you, little twerp!" Knock-Out growled.

Knock-Out then ran after Justin. Knock-Out threw his whip at Justin, which Justin caught. This wasn't a good idea because Knock-Out twirled Justin around and made it so the whip was chocking him.

"What's the matter? All choked up?" Knock-Out asked, rhetorically.

Jett turned away from the Piranhatron that he had just kicked down and saw the position that Justin was in. He quickly ran over and kicked Knock-Out away from Justin, which caused Knock-Out to let go of the whip, freeing Justin. Jett continued to attack Knock-Out until Knock-Out just ran back to his master like a baby.

"You okay, kid?" Jett asked the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Justin said to the Black Ranger.

Meanwhile, Jack was helping Lerigot up.

"C'mon, Lerigot. Over here." He guided Lerigot to Yara and Bethel. After that, he then assured the Liarians by saying "Wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jack then he left.

Meanwhile, Breakdown was heading over to the wheel and started turning it, making Kimberly and Jason start to fall to the pit again.

"Guys, help!" Kim screamed.

"Kim, Jase!" I yelled, trying to get to Kim and Jason, put Piranhatrons kept attacking me.

"Into the fire!" Breakdown shouted from his spot turning the wheel.

"Get out of my way!" Jack yelled.

Every time he said a word he emphasized it with a blow to a Piranhatron. Knock-Out came over to Jack and threw his whip around Jack's neck, chocking him. Jett had just kicked a Piranhatron away when he saw Jack's neck being throttled by Knock-Out. He quickly went over to him and kicked him in the side, causing him to let go.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Jett said as he then went over to him and started punching and kicking him until finally he hit him with a very powerful spin kick, making him fly twenty feet away, causing him to crash into his master Megatronus.

A moment later, three Piranhatrons came and restrained him, along with the rest of us. We had to watch as our friends were lowered down into the volcano without us being able to do anything to stop it.

Megatronus was getting up from being hit by his servant, when Jason and Kimberly were almost fully into the volcano.

"It's too late, Rangers. Even now, they're becoming the spawns of evil." he cackled.

"I love when a plan comes together!" Knock-Out explained, looking on as the pit exploded.

A minute later, two towers of fire appeared on the pit's edge. Once the fire went away, we saw the figures of Kimberly and Jason. This made all of the Piranhatrons let go of us and start backing away.

"Kimberly! Jason!" I said, starting to head for my friends.

"Whoa. That's a nice trick." Knock-Out said, taking a step back.

I stopped when Kimberly and Jason turned around and I saw them. Their usual brown eyes were red and they had a type of predator look on their face. Kimberly lifted up her shackles and ripped them apart easily, while giving off a growl, Jason followed suit.

"Ignitess' children," Megatronus shouted, "destroy those who threaten the flames of unity!"

Kimberly jumped down to the ground landing on her feet like a cat, giving off a look as though she was scrutinizing her prey. Jason simply front flipped off of the ledge.

I automatically went towards Kim, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Kim!" I said, but the former pink ranger just pushed me away.

Jason stood there, wondering who he should attack first, when Jett ran up to him.

"Stop!" Jett yelled, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason easily twisted Jett's wrist and punched him on the stomach before kicking him away.

"Leave him alone!" Bea told him, heading towards Jason. But he punched her several times then kicked her away.

"Kim!" Jack cried. Kim just threw a kick to his chest and kneed his stomach a few times.

Once Jack was down, Melissa came up from behind Kim. Before Melissa could even throw a punch, Kim was choking her and threw to the side.

"Kim, you've gotta fight the evil!" Bea told her as she jumped in front of her.

"Evil is like evil does." Kim replied in a voice that wasn't hers. Kim grabbed Bea's arm and pulled her down, ready to hit her.

I saw this and started running over to her.

"No! Kimberly, no!" I said, spinning her around so that she could face me. I then unlatched my helmet. "No, look at me, Kim." I said as I took it off. "Look at me. It's me. It's me, Jamey, your friend." I could see some of Kimberly in her eyes fairly quickly.

"Yes, we're your friends!" Bea said, trying to help me get Kim back. "Come on, Kimmie. Cradle to the Grave, remember?"

Before Kim could hit her again, Kim looked at us with a neutral look on her face, and we could see the brown specks that were starting to come through, Kim started walking up to us, but not in a predator way. It then switched back and she glared at us.

"Friends?" Kim asked, laughing an evil laugh. She looked me. "I don't have any friends."

I then felt a strong hand clamp down onto my shoulder. I spun around and saw that I was face to face with my best friend. Jason's hands then gripped my neck before kicking me, making me fly back.

"Oh, yeah, and sweetie," Kim said. "Pink is out!" She then kicked Bea in the stomach.

"Come on, Ranger!" Jason growled out, backing me up to the volcano's ledge.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." I told Jason, who just started punching me, where I blocked most of them.

Jason then hit me in the stomach multiple times, making me hit the ledge of the volcano. Jason then jumped onto the ledge over me and began to choke me again.

Kimberly had just kicked Melissa away when she saw Jason pinning me down on the ledge of the pit.

"Into the fire." she growled before she started chanting. "Into the fire."

"Do it! Do it!" Megatronus yelled at Jason. "Ignitess' power will exceed. Throw him in the fire!"

"No! This one is mine! Grr!" Jason growled.

"Throw him in the fire! Throw him in the fire!" Megatronus said, repeating it over and over again.

"Yes…into the fire." Kim said.

Behind Kim, Lerigot, with the help of Yara, sent out a golden light towards Kimberly, turning her back to good. She snapped her eyes open, which were now their regular brown. She saw Jason still holding me down.

"Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power! Grr!" Jason growled.

"That's right, Jase." I choked out before I said "But you're not using your brain power."

I then was able to hit Jason in the chest, but this made Jason loose his balance and he almost fell into the pit again but I caught him by one arm before he could fall into the pit again. Jason kept on trying to fight against me, but I didn't want to fall into the lava either.

"Jamey," Kim yelled as she saw what had just happened, "hang on!"

"Come on, Jason. Don't fight me!" I said, reaching my other hand over to get a better grasp at Jason's arm. "You got to remember. Remember all the good."

Kim finally got over to my side and helped me grab onto Jason.

"You got it, Kim?" I asked as my eyes connected with Kim's now normal brown ones.

"I'm with you." she told me, still looking into my eyes.

The two of us then looked down as Jason struggled against our grasp. We were able to pull Jason up, just as the pit exploded, making Kimberly and me fly back several feet, and Jason barely hit the platform. Me and Kim slowly got to our feet and started heading for Jason who had also gotten up, but the Piranhatrons stopped us from doing that.

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"I think you're gonna need this." Bea said, handing me my helmet.

I took it and glanced back at Kim who gave me a thumbs up.

"Back to action!" I cried out as I put my helmet back on.

"I'll get the Liarians." Kim told me, touching my arm for a minute.

"Alright!" I said to her and she ran off towards the Liarians. I then turned back to the other rangers. "Let's finish this!"

And with that they went back to fighting the Piranhatrons.

Breakdown and Knock-Out was standing in front of the pit when Megatronus suddenly ran over and pushed Breakdown away.

"Watch it, you big muscle head." Megatronus said.

"Sorry about that." Breakdown apologized.

"Ignitess, arise and meet your husband. Together, we will exact revenge on Lerigot, descendent on those who imprisoned you. Come to me…please!" he said before he went exclaiming as nothing happened. "Oh, come on!"

Meanwhile, Kimberly is helping Lerigot and his family get out of their cages.

Whis then went to stand next to Megatronus, Knock-Out, and Breakdown.

"The humans are turning pure again!" Knock-Out exclaimed.

"Oh, my." Whis said to Megatronus. "Looks like we don't have a sacrifice!"

"Oh, but we do, Whis." Megatronus said, looking towards his chef with a sly smile.

"We do?" Whis asked.

Megatronus nodded and then used his tale to smack Whis in the back. This caused him to flip over the edge of the pit and fall into the lava.

"Remind me to get another chef." Megatronus said, looking at his two minions.

Kimberly was running, but she immediately stopped once she realized a Jason, who was still under the spell a bit, was stalking towards her. She turned around only to be face to face with two Piranhatrons. "Uh-oh." She said in a baby voice, and then she turned around and ran.

Meanwhile, Lerigot and Yara started using their power to turn Jason back to normal.

Kimberly punched a Piranhatron in the face when it was right in front of her.

"Get out of my face." She said as she knocked it away.

Just then another Piranhatron came from behind her and held on to her hands tight.

A hand then came out of nowhere and tapped the Piranhatrons shoulder, making it turn around, only to see Jason.

"Excuse me." He said, before punching the Piranhatron in the face, making it let go of Kimberly, and then kicking him away.

"Why, thank you." Kimberly said, hitting him in the chest lightly.

"Anytime." He responded. She laughed and then ran off to fight.

I was fighting off several Piranhatrons, which I easily beat. Another came up and tried to sneak up on me, but Bea came out of nowhere and kicked it away from me.

"Thanks, Bea." I said.

"Anytime, Flyboy." Bea said.

After she said that, the others ran over to us.

"Tough room." I said.


	18. Chapter 16: Turbo Hardware

**Chapter 16: Turbo Hardware**

Not even five seconds after I said that, an explosion erupted from the volcano.

"Ah, come on, straighten up! She's coming." Megatronus ordered to her minions and the Flarites.

"I don't think I like this one bit." I said.

A few more explosions erupted, causing Megatronus to look onward and raise his hands.

"Come to me, Ignitess. Unite our powers as one!" he called out.

His smile turned even bigger when a three clawed hand was placed on the edge of the pit. The other hand came out and then the creature pulled herself up, revealing that she looked like she was made out of rock and lava and her teeth looked razor sharp.

"Get ready to take this freak." I said to the others.

Ignitess then let out a loud roar, making all of the Flarites scatter.

"She's ba-a-ack." Breakdown sang as Megatronus turned to her with a pleasurable look on his face.

"He wants to marry _her_?" Bea said rhetorically as Ignitess stepped out of the pit, showing her full height.

"Are you sure about this?" Knock-Out asked Megatronus.

"Yes, I am." Megatronus said, that look still on his face.

"I think it's time to break out the hardware." Justin suggested.

"Good call, Justin." I said. "Let's do it!"

We all turned 180 degrees and our weapons appeared in our hands with a glow of our respective color.

Ignitess kept on walking up to Megatronus, who gave off joyful laughs.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" I yelled out.

"Turbo Hand Blaster!" Justin called out.

"Turbo Star Chargers!" Melissa said.

"Hello, my dear." Megatronus said, complimenting Ignitess.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Jack called out.

"Turbo Wind Fire!" Bea cried out.

"Turbo Wolf Shield!" Mark yelled out.

"Turbo Thunder Claws!" Jett yelled.

"You look great." Megatronus said, walking up to Ignitess. "Haven't changed a bit." He then took her hand, which was a big mistake because he immediately got electrocuted. When he pulled away, he went to where he was before. "Whoa! What a woman!"

"Fire!" I yelled.

We started shooting at Ignitess, but it didn't faze her, only made her get angrier and cause her to start advancing towards us.

"It's not working." Bea told us, stating the obvious.

"Whoa!" I said as we then stopped firing. "What a hot-head."

"What's the plan, Jamey?" Jack asked. "That barely fazed her."

"We've got to lure Brimstone Breath outside and call on our Zords." I told them with my sword out in front of me.

"All right!" Justin said, stepping forward with excitement in his voice. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Let's do it!" I yelled out.

One by one, we tried to attack Ignitess, but all she did was throw us aside. When Jack tried to hit her, Ignitess pushed him aside, making Jack flip in the air and hit his back. Ignitess put her attention on Jack as the rest of us regrouped, somehow making Jack stay on the ground.

"Come on, Jack, get up." I said.

"Aw, man, I can't move." Jack groaned out.

"Come on, man. You can do it." Mark encouraged our green clad best friend.

"Hey!" Jack groaned out, hoping what he would say would distract Ignitess. "Your groom is leaving."

Ignitess took the bait and turned around. Megatronus hadn't left yet, but Knock-Out and Breakdown had started to.

"I think I hear my mother calling." Knock-Out said lamely, going to walk off.

"Made you look." Jack said as he stood up, and went to us, where I used the arm that didn't have the saber to keep Jack on his feet.

"You gonna be alright?" I asked Jack.

"I'm good." Jack told me.

Megatronus grabbed a hold of Knock-Out and Breakdown's arms and pulled them the other way.

"You have the worst sense of direction." he told Knock-Out and Breankdown. "And you're ugly."

Ignitess then turned back to us and growled.

"Everybody, out the way we came!" I ordered before I spoke to my friend who was now somewhat leaning on our White and Black teammates. "Jack, can you make it?"

"Yeah." Jack answered.

Kimberly ran up to the Liarians and tried to see if they were alright, which they were. Jason came up to them, and then the lava pit exploded again and the temple started to shake.

"We gotta get out of here, this place is gonna blow." Jason told Kimberly, starting to bring her and the Liarians out.

"Right." Kimberly agreed.

We all then started hurrying out of the temple with the Liarians right with us.

* * *

The volcano then erupted as we got out of there, getting to our vehicles. As the temple started crashing to the floor, Ignitess started breaking down the temple door to get out.

We had gotten to the Zords and began to drive to the general area of the temple.

"Head for the clearing!" I commanded.

"Got it!" Melissa answered.

"Right behind you." Bea said.

"Copy that." Jack responded.

"Let's do this." Mark responded.

"Yeah!" Jett responded.

"Ya-hoo!" Justin yelled.

And with that, we headed for the clearing to face against Ignitess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatronus, Knock-Out, and Breakdown had gotten through the broken door and Knock-Out was trying to drag Breakdown over somewhere.

"You're going on a diet, buddy, the minute we get home." Knock-Out said when Breakdown didn't go any fast.

"Come on, you two, we're going to miss the whole fight." Megatronus said to them.


	19. Chapter 17: Taking Care of Business

**Chapter 17: Taking Care of Business**

Just then, Ignitess had just grown the size of a 50 story building.

"Let's see what this baby's got." I commented, talking about my Zord before I grabbed the gear shift and declared "Ready to bring them together!"

"Wind Chaser, ready!" Bea announced.

"Ready!" Melissa said.

"Ready!" Jack copied.

"Ready!" Justin called out.

"Let's do it!" I yelled out and I then shifted a gear. "Turbo Megazord morphing sequence online!"

The Zords then became regular Zord size.

"Powering up the Turbo Shield Armor now." Jack informed us. "Desert Thunder's ready to rock."

"Dune Star's right there with you." Melissa commented.

"This is awesome. Mountain Blaster here, I'm ready too." Justin said, confirming he was ready.

Once we all pulled up near each other, we started to form the Megazord.

"Initiating docking sequence now." Bea said as she pressed a button on her Zord. Her Zord then split in half, making up the hands and arms of the Megazord. The arms then connected with Mountain Blaster, which represented the chest.

"Mountain Blaster's lined up and coming in." Justin said as Mountain Blaster connected with Dune Star and Desert Thunder, which served as legs and feet of the Zord.

"Red Lightning coming in for final docking sequence." I said, hitting a button.

Red Lightning linked with the back of Mountain Blaster. The Megazord then stood up and the head of the Megazord emerged from Red Lightning.

"Megazord Turbo Charge!" We shouted.

"Ready to combine, Jett?" Mark said, getting ready to switch gears.

"Ready!" Jett said, doing the same.

"All right!" Jett said as they both switched gears. "Duo Strike Megazord morphing sequence, engage!" then their Zords grew to normal Zord size.

"Get ready for impact, now!" Mark said as their Zords collided with each other without any damage. "Megazord transformation activate!" Mark and Jett pressed a button and Ice Wolf and Roaring Thunder began to combine.

Ice Wolf transformed into the lower part of the Megazord and Roaring Thunder formed the upper part. The Megazord stood up as its head began to form. With its transformation completed, the Megazord was now ready for battle.

"Duo Strike Megazord, Turbo Charge!" Mark and Jett shouted as they sat in the Megazord cockpit.

"Let's take care of business." I said.

We then started fighting Ignitess. At first we were being beat pretty badly, Ignitess kept on punching us, making sparks erupt.

"Ignitess, win this one for me, baby!" Megatronus yelled.

Ignitess gave off a few more punches at the Megazords, but then we started to get the upper hand. Ignitess then gave off bursts of fire, which surrounded the Megazords, making it start to be hot in the control pits and damaging the inside of it.

Meanwhile the ground started shaking more and the volcano started giving off more lava.

"Okay, hothead, if that's the way you want it. Let's cool her down!" Jett said to Mark.

"Just what I was thinking. Blizzard Shock Claws, activate!" Mark said as he summoned the Blizzard Shock Claws.

"We'll help you with that. Turbo Sword, Turbo Shield, ready and charged!" Justin said, summoning the Turbo Sword and Shield.

"Ready to fly?" I asked my teammates.

"Yeah, we're good to go, Jamey." Jack answered once everyone nodded.

"Alright, engage Mega Turbo Jets, now!" I yelled and the Megazords then started hovering with fire coming out of their feet.

"Blizzard Shock Claws, fully charged!" Jett said.

"Let's do it!" Mark said.

"Turbo Jets, full power!" We all commanded.

We glided towards Ignitess with our shield and sword ready with Mark and Jett, claws ready, following behind.

"Later, Flame-Face!" I commented as me and the team attacked Ignitess.

The Turbo Sword then sliced through Ignitess as we glided past her. Then the Blizzard Shock Claws struck and the Duo Strike Megazord went right through Ignitess. Ignitess' flames then went out and she sparked, fell over the cliff, and into the water, exploding. Ignitess was destroyed and Megatronus' evil plan had failed, making us cheer in our success.

* * *

Meanwhile, the volcano had erupted, making lava flow down the sides.

"The volcano, it's erupting." Breakdown warned his master and Knock-Out.

"We'd better get out of here!" Knock-Out told Megatronus.

"Oh, my plan! Those Rangers ruined it all!" Megatronus yelled. "I wasn't even close to getting another honeymoon!" he then spoke to his minions. "You mark my words, you two. The Power Rangers will pay one day. I never accept defeat."

"Right. No defeat." Breakdown said as the volcano continued to erupt. "So what do we do?"

"RUN!" Megatronus yelled, running off with his minions following behind. He pushed Bulk and Skull away as he ran into them. "Ah… Move it!"

* * *

Meanwhile Kimberly, Jason, Lerigot and his family, along with Bulk and Skull all went to the clearing where the Megazords were.

"Hey, guys, how about a lift?" I called through a microphone.

Me and the team lowered the Megazord's left hand to the group to let them in and they all got into the hand and were brought into the cockpit. We all then started our way home.


	20. Chapter 18: Angel Grove Scores

**Chapter 18: Angel Grove Scores**

Luckily we made it with just enough time for me and Jett to get ready and get our team to the championship.

"The competition is fierce as the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon teams battle for the championship and the $25,000 grand prize for their charity." an announcer for the championship said. Tommy, Jett, and me were facing off against three men in black, representing the Stone Canyon team. Kim, Mark, Justin, Jack, Bea, Melissa, Jason, and Ernie were all sitting there, watching the match.

Tommy had been fighting off his opponent, mostly sending kicks at him, and blocking all of the other guy's kicks easily, when he suddenly sent a powerful kick at his opponent, making him twist in the air and hit the mat, scoring Angel Grove a point. This caused everyone there for Angel Grove to burst out in excitement as we got the first point.

"Angel Grove scores the first point." The announcer said over the noise of the audience.

Over by the ringside where the coach was, Rocky came over.

"Hey, coach." Rocky said, patting his coach's back as he looked on at his friends.

"Hey, look." Jason said. "It's Rocky."

"Where?" Kim asked which was on everyone's mind.

"There, with the coach." Jason said, pointing to where Rocky was along with the coach.

Back on the mats, Jett was facing off against his opponent. He over estimated his jump and accidently jump over his opponent, but he made it so that only his shoulders hit the mat.

"Come on, Jett, get up." I encouraged him.

Jett did as he was told and jumped back on his feet, automatically going back to fighting his opponent. He suddenly swept his opponent's feet from under him, knocking him down and earning Angel Grove another point.

"And Angel Grove scores another point." The announcer shouted out, causing everyone to cheer. "One more point and they clinch the Championship."

I was facing off against my opponent and I was easily blocking his kicks and punches. I kicked my opponent with a hard kick, sending him to the ground.

Tommy was doing well against his opponent as well, avoiding all the kicks and punches and sending some of his own once in a while.

My opponent was throwing kicks and punches, which I was easily avoiding. I kicked my opponent, making him fly into the ropes and hit the ground, giving Angel Grove the final point.

This caused everyone to cheer and hug each other. Rocky and the coach even hugged.

"7 minutes and 38 seconds into the competition, the Championship Title goes to…the Angel Grove Shelter!" The announcer yelled out, causing everyone to jump, hug, and cheer in victory.

"I knew they could do it!" Justin yelled out as he jumped out of his seat.

"Come on, kid, let's go." Jack said, dragging Justin along with him to the ring, where me, Jett, and Tommy were. All of us, the three of the victors, shook the announcers hand and I took the certificate with a smile on my face.

Rocky came over to the ropes, looked at me, and said "Good work, Jamey."

I looked down and saw Rocky.

"Rocky, you made it." I said, amazed that he was here.

"I wouldn't miss this." He said, smiling at me. "That was some good fighting back there."

"Thanks." I told him with a grin on my face. "I guess the Shelter won't be shutting down anytime soon."

"Nope." Rocky said to me.

When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw the announcer with the trophy in his hands.

"Here you go." The announcer said.

"Thank you." I said, taking the trophy. I turned back towards Rocky, who was giving me a smile.

"Go, go show off that trophy before I take it." Rocky teased me.

I chuckled, gave him a quick fist bump, and then went to the center of the ring and showed off the trophy.

When Jack came around with Justin, I gave Justin the trophy and put him on my shoulder. Justin held it up high, making everyone clap loudly at our achievement.

With Justin now part of the team, I think our adventure is gonna get pretty interesting.

Life was great…for now.

The End

* * *

**Author's note: And that's it. This is how the Element Gang began the new chapter of their lives. Zeo was gone and from its ashes came the new Turbo Rangers! With this, Justin now haves a new Ranger family. What will happen next for our heroes? Well, find out in **_**Element Gang Power Rangers: Turbo Force**_**!**


End file.
